


The Auction

by miss_whimsy



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 20:46:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13489449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_whimsy/pseuds/miss_whimsy
Summary: Robert gets roped into next year's auction. Aaron just wants a quiet drink.





	The Auction

Rhona had begged. That was the only reason Robert could give for how he’d been roped into this. 

She’d stared at him with her big cow eyes and gripped his arm and said “Please, Robert.”

What else was he supposed to do?

Aaron thought it was hilarious.

“Rather you than me,” he said as he pushed open the door to the bar and grimaced at the crowd gathered in the centre of the room. They squeezed through the throng heading towards the booth at the back where Liv was sitting with Gerry and Gabby. 

“What are you offering anyway?”

“I dunno,” Robert said with a shrug. “Anything.”

“Careful,” Gerry said, laughing as he nudged Robert’s arm. 

“Shut up, Gerry,” Aaron sighed. “You could cook them something.”

“Vic’s doing a cooking thing,” Robert said, pointing to where Vic was waiting patiently on the other side of the bar.

“What about cleaning?” Gerry suggested. “You’re very neat.”

“Only in comparison to you,” Gabby pointed out.

“Life-coaching?” Liv suggested sweetly.

“You’re hilarious,” Aaron told her.

“I know.”

“I’ve got lots of skills,” Robert said, sounding vaguely offended. 

“Well mum said she was going to bid on you,” Gabby said, “so she obviously thinks you can help her out.”

Robert groaned. “She wants to try out her new line of mens products,” he said. “I’ve been putting her off for weeks.”

“Next up,” Rhona announced from the podium, “Robert, come on. Get your paddles ready ladies.”

With a sigh, Robert stood and made his way over to Rhona, ignoring the wolf-whistles coming from Liv, Gabby and Gerry.

Chas immediately appeared at Aaron’s side and handed him a paddle.

“What’s this for?”

“For bidding,” she said, pointing to Robert who was shuffling round in a circle at Pearl’s request. 

“What do I need to bid on him for?” Aaron asked. “I get him for free at home.” He set the paddle down on the table and nodded towards the bar. “You could get us a pint though.”

“So glad you’re here,” Chas muttered, but went to pull him a pint.

“Are you really not going to bid?” Gabby asked. “You could get him to do anything. Be your slave for the day.”

“He already does all the cooking and the cleaning,” Liv interrupted. “What could you get him to do that he doesn’t already?”

“I’ve got a lot of interest,” Rhona was saying. “I’ll start the bidding at twenty pounds.”

“Twenty quid is well good to start,” Gerry said, impressed. “Ross only went for that in total.”

About five paddles had flown into the air and Aaron stretched out of his seat a little to see who was bidding. 

Pearl, obviously, sat right at the front, thoroughly enjoying herself. Bernice who was sitting with Vic and only half paying attention. Tracy, who looked to be on her third glass of wine already, waving at Robert as David looked on in bemusement. Nicola, which Aaron knew was related to some argument they were having that Robert was avoiding. And Kerry, who looked… well, determined.

“Twenty five pounds?” Rhona said. All five paddles stayed in the air. “Thirty?”

“Fifty,” Nicola called out, sounding smug. Pearl sighed and lowered her paddle. David grabbed Tracy’s sending her into a fit of giggles. Kerry and Bernice weren’t backing down.

“Fifty five,” Kerry offered.

“Sixty,” Bernice shouted.

“That’s the highest any bloke has gone for,” Gerry said and Aaron felt a strange surge of pride.

“Sixty five,” Nicola said, which made Jimmy lean over and whisper furiously in her ear.

“Seventy,” Kerry said. 

“How have you got seventy quid?” Dan asked.

“I’ve been saving up,” Kerry said. “I always knew I’d need that money for a treat. Well I’m treating myself.”

“And what are you going to have him do exactly?” Nicola asked, pushing Jimmy away.

“Well he can just sit there and look pretty for all I care,” Kerry said. “It’s worth it.”

Aaron looked at Robert’s face then, expecting him to look pleased. Instead, Robert was staring at the ceiling and he looked like he wished the ground would open up beneath him.

“Eighty,” Bernice said, waving her paddle. 

“Nico, don’t,” Jimmy pleaded. “We could use that money for something fun.”

“Ninety,” Kerry said, grinning brightly when Nicola dropped her paddle in annoyed defeat.

Bernice hesitated and Aaron grabbed his paddle again and raised it. “Two hundred quid.”

“Sold!” Rhona cried, slamming down her gavel in relief. “Thank you, Aaron. Thank you, Robert.”

“Aw, howay man,” Kerry exclaimed, turning in her seat to glare at Aaron. “You get to look at him all day every day. That’s not fair.”

“I bought him fair and square,” Aaron pointed out. “I own him now.”

Robert dropped back down into the seat next to him. “Two hundred quid?”

“It’s for a good cause isn’t it?” Aaron said. “It is, isn’t it? I don’t even know what this is for.”

Robert grinned and leant in close to press a kiss to Aaron’s lips. “You didn’t have to buy me.”

“Yeah, I did,” Aaron said. “You’re mine.”

“That’s right. You own me.”

“Oh God,” Liv said, making a gagging noise. “Can I stay at yours tonight?”

Gabby nodded. “Better make it two.”


End file.
